


Burning Bright

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Light in the Dark [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mentions of canon characters - Freeform, OC, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: Set in ANH, similar to others in the series.As previously, suggestions for more are welcome.





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I welcome constructive criticism and prompts. Work relatively unedited, so I am not 100% sure of the quality.  
> Either way, I hope this is enjoyed! :)

When the time finally comes, it is almost a relief. You close your eyes tight against the blinding green, fighting the scream that threatens to tear from your throat. You had known it was coming, just not where, and when, it would happen. Now, at least, it is over. Nearby, you feel one of the brightest stars in the galaxy dim with grief. Parsecs away, its twin speeds toward you, the future moving ever closer.  
An insidious voice whispers in your mind: _“It’s too late…”_   
You take a deep breath, keeping your eyes squeezed shut as darkness swirls around you, grasping at your ankles. Somewhat calmed, you open your eyes, just as the dimmed star is dragged away. You wait for what seems like an age, before turning on your heel and striding away.

A thought crosses your mind: _“I am no longer needed here…”_ You stalk down a long, narrow walkway toward your temporary berth. You need to… collect… some things before taking your leave- before the twin stars make good their escape. You must be ready. You must help them. You cannot allow this tragedy to repeat itself. You cannot.   
You hear a beep from your comm., startlingly loud in the silence that presses in on you. You check it, to view a message that simply reads ‘E. successful -B’. You smile grimly as you tuck your comm. away.

You had known this was coming, you had Seen it. You could not have hoped to prevent it, not with the darkness pressing in on you like a shroud. What you could do, however, was minimise the losses in any way you could. The ache in your mind sharpens briefly, before fading to its usual dull throb. You quicken your pace- time is something you grow short of, and you must find your _~~chosen~~_ siblings before your ‘visitors’ arrive. You will help them. They will live. You will leave with them. You. Will. Leave.

Soon, everything will change. The galaxy will never be the same. You can See where this path shall take you, and you shall be ready.

The stars grow brighter. They are here.

You smile.


End file.
